1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for shockwave treatment, including a shockwave generator and a detector of a cardiac signal corresponding to the cardiac action of the patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus of this kind is known from DE-PS 31 46 628. Therein, the cardiac signals are supplied by an ECG probe. They are required to achieve a given, temporal correlation between the ECG signals and the shockwave pulses in order to prevent extrasystoles, i.e. heart beats occurring outside the regular cardiac rhythm. The duration of a shockwave treatment during which a multitude of shockwaves are applied thus depends on the cardiac rhythm of the patient.